TR NA forever
by paniq in love
Summary: toms first love and nagini's name sake... abd her story
1. nagenie

"OHH stop them Riddle, honestly your little band of thugs our always messing with others and you stand around and act as if you have no part." I couldn't help but yell at him. This was the second time this week I've found him doing nothing while his Slytherin buddies reeked havoc over younger Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors.

"And why do you say I'm involved anyway." He talked looking at his hands with a smirk on his face I hated when he did this.

"You are the one that brought all these Slytherin misfits together are you not? Why don't you try acting like a prefect for ten minutes and help out!" Tom had a way of getting on my nerves.

"Calm down Nagenie. Geez. I'll handle them go to lunch." He began walking away when he turned and gave me his notorious grin, "and I'll see you at the library at seven right?"

"Sadly a promise is a promise." I gave him a quick smile back and walked from the courtyard into the Great Hall. Usually I'd try to sit with Syrah Smith my best friend since we first met on the train our first year. Unluckily she was sorted into Hufflepuff and I was sorted into my families house Ravenclaw.

"Hay Nagenie over here! We saved you a spot." I looked over and found Myrtle at my houses table flailing here thin arms to get my attention and I couldn't help but laugh.

"So did you here?" One of Myrtle's friends squeaked as I sat down. I think her name was Rachael something or other.

"Here what exactly?" I asked smiling at her. My sister had been one of these girl the favorites that could gossip all day long, but I had my fathers more logical genes and suffered though these kinds of things.

"Denis Heap the seventh year from Gryffindor wants to ask you out!" she spoke quickly I barely caught it. Then her and the other girls were gossiping away.

For the rest of lunch I tried to ignore what the said, and did what my father taught me when I wasn't interested. Smile and nod occasionally laugh when appropriate and answer questions with things that diverge the subject.

When I could I would let my eyes wander and look at other groups of people never staring or lingering for to long. Every once in a while I'd catch Syrah's eye and shoot her the Help me glance, then look over and catch Denis staring a whole in my cheek and once in a while I would look over at the Slytherin table and find Tom's eyes averting to somewhere else as mine settled on him. He didn't make me uncomfortable in fact I gave him props that he tried to look like he wasn't watching me unlike the stupid Gryffindor boy.

After lunch I met up with Syrah on our way to Herbology.

"You'll never guess what!" she squealed.

"You suddenly got knocked out by a rock and found out you could talk to reindeer. Honestly Syrah you know I'm not good at the whole girlie talk thing you know that. I can't talk, can't flirt, and I can't dance." I bumped playfully up against her as we walked into class.

"You know what you're a liar. I've seen you talk your way out of trouble, flirt your way into something you want, and you can to dance when you choose to your one of the best I know. And you should start using these things I mean every body know about how Denis likes you and what that other boy oh…. ya Tom's been watchin you for the last couple days, you know, a lot more than usual. It's really weird but you can totally tell he likes you or something don't you have your study date- Hey Pomona can you help me study tonight? Oh ya the study date with him tonight.?" Syrah paused to suck in air I never could understand how she talked so much but I kind of liked it that was less time I had to spend talking.

"It's not a date. And yes I am going to meet him in the library tonight. Who cares about Heap and Riddle anyway. Denis creeps me out anyway the way he watches me all the time." I shuddered as I sat on my stool and looked at her. I could see Tom coming though the door his gang following. He always seemed so apart from them like he wasn't there with them but in his own little world of perfect thought and he sat down on the opposite side of the table to me and in the front.

"Denis is really good looking mature, a grand keeper, a seventh year and the captain of Gryffindors team. Everybody I know is really jealous of you plus he is a pureblood. And Tom well he's bloody beautiful and all the Slytherin girls hate you for capturing his attention. Honestly you have this school's most eligible bachelors at your disposal! Honestly Genie you must open your eyes!" With that she took her spot next to me as Professor Beery made his way to the front of the class.

"Now, now everybody settle down and lets get started with today's lesson." I tore myself away from my own thoughts and went into Ravenclaw mode letting my brains take over my mind and body. I know what I'm doing but I feel like I'm someone else in class. I'm better. Some one my family would be proud of. That day I did well although hands on isn't my favorite of activities.

After our classes me and Syrah always walked down to the lake for a bit to a small courtyard hidden by the wood where there was a beautiful view of the castle we found as second years we called it Our spot.

Syrah kept o talking I picked up everything she said and acted as if I cared but honestly I couldn't imagine taking one more year of this let alone a whole year to go that's one thing I hated about being a sixth year. As we sat there I stared at the water until it was time to go to the Great hall I usually didn't eat dinner so we parted ways so I could go to the library.

"You sure you're okay Nagenie, you seem offly quiet today." She stopped before she went though the doors and I gave he a small shrug.

"Alot of homework."

"As if I'd believe that for one second I know you already finished. So what's goining on in there?"

"Go eat we can talk about it later okay."

She nodded and let us part ways so I could make my way up to the library.

Once there I picked a small table at the back in a corner with enough light to read Tom and my usual spot. I picked up my book and started where I had last left it.

"You know you read another ten books or so books and you'll have read everything in this whole damn castle." I looked up to find Tom leaning on a bookshelf.

"You know you mock a Ravenclaw and she will always find a way to get even." I say mocking his tone. We both smiled at each other although Syrah was my best friend Tom was the only one who understood what I was really like because he was like that too quiet, brilliant and calculating everything.

"You here early. Dinner hasn't quite ended yet has it.?" I was already pretty sure of my answer but I asked any way.

"No it's not over. I saw you were gone again and thought why spend my time alone when I can spend it with you." He came and sat down in his spot his dark eyes watching me.

"Thanks for the compliment but what about your gang of misfits wont they miss there tim with the amazing boy of riddles, Riddle? You are after all the glue that holds the Slytherin posse together are you not?" He fingered though the pages of a book until he found what he was looking for.

"You know if you stopped piecing my whole life here together and read you would have twice as many books read Miss Aberdeen." With those last words we both began reading again every once in a while I could feel his eyes on my again but I kept on reading seeming to not care but I secretly wanted to look back.

"I have to go Tom I promised Theo I would help him study tonight I said closing my book. He looked up inquisitively. Never had either one of us cut one of our little gatherings short before.

"You know tomorrow is the first quidditch. And I was wondering if you were going to come?"

"I wasn't thinking about it it's Slytherin against Gryffindor isn't it. No I'll probably be up here again." I said impassively.

"Personally I would love to see you there and you could cheer for me being the best seeker in all. Or if you preferred cheer for Denis." He chuckled to himself.

"God, you know about that too. Bloody hell." How had every body heard this before me?

" Any way I would be nice if you showed up tomorrow. I must be going to. I'll see you then?" He stood up and waited for my reply I wasn't sure when he would ask again he wasn't much for begging or even putting himself on the line where I could easily say no and I didn't know the next time he would ask.

"Yes I'll bring Syrah. Okay." With that I thought I saw something like a small smile go across his serious feature for a fraction of a second as he turned and walked away.


	2. just a game?

"So what your telling me is instead of going to the library and being your usually boring self you want to go to a quiditch game of all places and on a Saturday!" Syrah looked at me her eyes unclear to what she was thinking, " I was right something is up with you."

"Well if your done analyzing it we could get going." I turned and began gown the stairs. "Wait okay I'll come" She walked down till we were at eye level and put her hands on her hips, " but can i know if we are going for slytherin or gryffindor?"

I hadn't really anticipated this question of course if I said slytherin she would think something was going on with me and Tom, But what would Tom say if he saw me sitting on the gryffindor side. Probably nothing but think it meant I was showing him I wasn't really invested in him, and that's just it I wasn't really into him right? Wow, I was defiantly over calculating this whole situation.

" How about we sit with the slytherins. Besides gryffindors are so big headed about the whole game." then we started walking to the field. I looked over to Syrah and saw a smirk on her face. Then she began to giggle and looked straight at my shocked face.

"And Tom's team doesn't take this all to head? They have him as seeker because they want to win! Really and you were hoping I didn't see right through this huh! Genie I am not stupid.. I may be muggle born but that's not much... Actually that probably means I know more about this kind of a thing for a change. You like him don't you! This is all really mind blowing you really like someone! Haha"

To that I didn't say a word. I knew she was waiting for me to protest but I wasn't sure. Maybe I did like him but what ever I needed to get over it. I would not be hurt like most girls my age. When we got to the field we got lucky and got seats in front right in the middle tower.

I opened the book I had brought with me. Syrah began talking to girls around us. At about ten minutes before the game was started I looked up. The teams were walking out of there locker rooms. Syrah was cheering. She was a little more pro-gryffindor.

I couldn't stop myself. I looked at Tom's face. He was looking around the stadium. Or from what I could tell was his face was slowly turning to look at all to towers. Then he stopped, his face looked so hard while looking around, but when our gazes met it seemed like he almost smiled. I know I was because at the same time Tom's team mate Ryan, and Syrah took our attention away from each other.

"You totally like him! Wow and he is totally into you back. Oh my and her comes you other suitor!" We both turned to look and there he was ,Denis, had indeed found me and was trying to seem cool while staring me down. "Wow if he was looking at me like that I would so jump on that! I mean look at him he is a GOD!"

"What are you talking about"

"Denis. He has the most gorgeous curly blonde hair. He is sooo strong and like works-out all the time. Bloody Hell he grand to just watch him walk.!"

"Well if you want him by all means get him away from me. I don't think he is my type. If I even have a type."

"Of course you have a type your beautifully Genie. You are like tanned medium gold! And your trademark blue ravenclaw eyes! Your hair is gracefully straight and dark full brown. Your skinny smart and like the perfect height!"

I looked at her she was pretty two. Dirty blonde medium cut layered hair. She had curves no 16 year old should. It was true we had come a long way since that train ride here. I almost wished we could relive it again. That's when I strapped back into reality. No way would I every want to do this again! This was all so stupid as soon as I got out of here I was allowed a year for traveling and then I was promised a job at the ministry! I looked down again at Tom his black hair always so perfect. He was beautifully pale and..

There I went again being a girl. Oh great. No I would not do it I had to be the best in my family.  
>Just then the game started. It was about forty minutes long. Pretty short for a game. Tom had caught the snitch before anyone had seen what happened. On our way back Denis caught up with Syrah and me.<p>

"Pretty good game ay? I mean for what it's worth you coming was kind of a win in a way. At least for me."

"Oh yes a good game. You did well. I'm glad you enjoyed it." We stopped in the courtyard there was no way I could be alone with him but Syrah didn't seem to care. She took off first chance she got to give us 'alone' time. " You seem kind of pre-occupied. Is something wrong? Are you looking for someone?" Well he was certainly smarter than I had judged so I finally gave him my attention. Besides I hadn't seen Tom yet.

"No. No I'm fine. I just thought of. Well nothing."

"Oh okay. Well I know you don't like to talk much and don't really like gossip and how information circulates around hear. Matter of a fact I dont care for it much either. Any ways you have probably already heard or at least I assume You-"

"Denis you do realize your rambling and also mumbling a little, this would be a lot easy if you spoke up and came out with it already. Are you sure you okay you played pretty hard today."

"Yes I'm fine thank you Nagenie. Any way to what I was trying to say was, " I had finally found Tom he was a few people away not talking, something told me he was listening to my conversation. Personally I saw no other choose and I shot him with the please get me out of here gaze. He got it right away. "So I wanted to know If next time there was a trip to the village if you wanted to go toge-"

"Excuse me Denis, but I wanted to know if I could steal Miss Aberdeen from you for just a moment the professor would like to speak to her." Denis just stood there. I saw it had taken him a lot of courage to come over in talk to me, but I honestly was way to weirded out to even care.

Tom and I began walking. I didnt' know at first where we were off to. I looked over at him. I loved how he didn't want to talk so it didn't make me want to reply. But some part of me wanted him to talk more often. Ask me questions and tell me about himself so I didn't have to guess anymore. I wanted him to know more about me but never talking made it hard.

Finally I decided I should just get over it. This is who Riddle was. That name fit him perfectly actually. He was complex like one, and not many people cared enough to try and figure him out. I think this is when I realized I really did like him. Maybe it was the need to know it all ravenclaw inside me as much as I didn't want to admit it I knew everything that happened around here ignoring the girls gossip didn't mean my mind never retained anything I had something on everybody whether they knew it or not. Then again maybe it was how he seemed to be like me in so many ways I didn't feel like an outcast as much as I knew I was with him.

We had finally arrived at his destination. The library. It was perfect. No one was there. It was almost as if he knew I wanted to speak with him. This was where he was the chattiest even if it was only a couple words every couple of hours. We both sat down at our table. he handed me my book, I totally forget I had left it at the stadium. He grabbed his book he had left on the table last night and began to read where he left off, I on the other hand just sat there. I thought about a little of everything.

Family and how I could try but was nothing compared to Ronnie my older sister, school and how my papers where already all done, jobs what would happen in the future when I got out of this bloody place , friends me and Syrah and some of her friends they were so good at being girls I only no how to analyzing and act caring, and a little about Tom but there wasn't much to think about on that part I just ran threw old conversations we had once had. I was in my own little world for so long I had hardly noticed Riddle had been staring at me for some time now.

"Nagenie. What are you thinking about?" His voice was curious. He had chosen his words carefully and let them out slowly. No one could hear how calculated he was except me I prided myself on that, people like Syrah thought it was just because he always knew just what to say.

I turned and looked at his eyes. They had something in them I had never seen before. He left his usually spot and came around to sit right next to, and faced me. After another minutes he spoke again, " I'm sorry if you don't want to talk about it about it. You just seem distance, even for you."

" No it's okay Tom. I just don't feel all here, you know?"

"Like my whole life. Nagenie. I just wanted to thank you."

"What for? I should be the one thanking you. You did save my poor book after all. I had forgotten I brought that."

" I saw you reading it before the game and you didn't have it when you left." He was more chocked up than I had ever seen him. The cool calm Tom was barely there. "It must be odd always being around me. But it's nice for me to be here with you. You don't expect everything from me like others. Your always here for me. You may not know it, but not saying much with you beats any conversation I can have with any other person around this bloody school."

He grabbed a hold of my hand. It shocked me as I looked down at our intertwined fingers, but I made sure not to show much to him so he knew I was okay with it. We sat there for quite awhile longer. Just us in the library on a sunny Saturday.

This was the first time I had held a boys hand for such a long time and well, liked it too. This felt perfect, what I loved to do. Those few moments of nothing no hurry no planning no talking! I sat there and started thinking again. Not about anything in particular for once.

After awahile we slowly let go of each others hands. It physically took my breathe away not to have him close to me in an odd way. He stood up and tipped his head. I sat there and watched walk away. I felt myself speak right before he turned the corner.

"Tom wait." He stopped and looked back at me from where he was at. The talk had defiantly be more than what he was used to, more than I was used to come to think of it.

"Tom, why now? I mean you could have told me this any other time. You chose now for a reason I know you did. Why?"  
>Again we had a small gap of silence. Of course he would choose his words. Sometimes I wished he would just speak spontaneously. But then again I couldn't blame him. That was who were are we always thought things all the way through.<p>

"Don't think I don't care when your with Denis." That's all I heard. Then he turned the corner and was gone. What I didn't hear was what he mumbled when he left the library, "and please don't forget that."


End file.
